


Dear Sister

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderswap, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili always knows what her sister Kili needs, and loves to give it to her.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 6





	Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Dear Sister” by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> Khuzdul Translations:   
Gimlìth: Little Star

“Dear sister, can you help me lie?

I’ve told the truth so many years

No one seems to wanna hear that

I’m not someone else inside

I’ve been alone this lonely road

Looks like I’m not coming home

But I don’t mind, please don’t cry”

-The Pretty Reckless, “Dear Sister”

Kili cuddled into her sister’s back and whined, “Fili…Fili are you sleeping?”

Fili rolled over and threw her arm over the wiggling brunette, grumbling, “Wha’ do you want Gimlìth?”

Kili pushed her small body against Fili’s, shivering when their naked breasts brushed together, “Fee, I…,” she trailed off blushing, pushing her face against Fili’s neck shyly.

Fili blinked her eyes and allowed wakefulness to trail into her senses. She could feel Kili’s heated body pressed against her so tightly, arousing her own flesh until it turned a rosy pink. She ran her hands softly down Kili’s trembling back, stopping to pet over the swell of her beautiful hips. She knew what Kili wanted, what she needed. She had known even all those years ago when Kili had first approached her, whimpering in the dark with need while her arousal dripped between her thighs. She would help her sister; love her sister in every way possible, for Kili was everything to her.

“Shhhh little sister, I’ll make it all better,” Fili cooed at the whimpering brunette, moving her hands to her sister’s hips and pushing her back into the mattress softly.

“Fili please, I-I need you, Sister,” Kili whined, already spreading her long legs open for her sister’s wandering hands.

Fili crooned melodically at her little sister before climbing in between her legs, brushing their pelvises together in a sensual dance, and sliding her left hand up Kili’s soft belly to cup her small breast. She let her weight drop onto her sister’s cradling body, enjoying the way Kili was already pushing herself up into the elder sister’s embrace. Fili lowered her pink lips to Kili’s right nipple and gave a teasing lick, loving the way it made her little sister writhe and gasp against the sheets.

Fili took the delicate, flushed bud full in her mouth and sucked against it while laving her tongue around and around, drawing beautiful whimpers from her little sister. She worked the rosy flesh to a hardened point before tugging at it gently with her lips and scissoring her right pointer and middle fingers on either side of the bud softly. When Kili moaned her sister’s name low into the darkened room Fili switched breasts and started palming the thoroughly loved right globe while turning to suck at the left one.

Before she could even tug on Kili’s sensitive, left nipple the brunette was keening and arching her back into her older sister, begging breathlessly for more. Fili hushed her sister’s cries with a passionate kiss before moving her face down to Kili’s glorious womanhood. She inhaled Kili’s spicy, musky scent before nuzzling her nose against the fuzzy, curly lips. She nosed deeper into Kili’s fleshy slit until she bumped against her pulsing clit and drew a loud moan from the younger.

Fili placed her hot tongue flat against Kili’s clit and sucked around it ardently, loving the breathy noises Kili was singing into the dark. She pulled off and placed a small kiss to the trembling bump before quickly thrusting her tongue deep inside her little sister’s wet pussy. She thrust in and out of Kili’s clenching hole while the younger’s legs tightened and her toes curled against the mattress. When she was keening for more, Fili pulled her tongue out with a wet smack and licked all her sister’s juices from around her lips. She placed her hot mouth back above Kili’s clit and blew on it softly, loving the delicious wail that drew from the brunette.

She pushed one finger slowly into her sister’s heat while she went back to eagerly licking and sucking at her little pleasure nub. She could feel Kili’s tight heat enveloping her but already clenching and pulling for more so she obliged with two fingers and crooked them up inside her sister, looking for the fleshy sweet spot that would make her squirt cum all over the blonde’s fingers. She found the textured wall and rubbed enticingly against it while Kili’s slit fluttered and spasmed wildly around her fingers.

Kili arched her back with a loud moan as Fili pressed a third finger inside and rubbed against her sweet spot, causing large puddles of cum to squirt out of her clenching pussy and all over her elder sister’s hand. Kili was so close, so very close to seeing stars. She keened and whimpered before taking up her sister’s name as a holy chant, calling and praying a litany of pleasure into the darkness.

Fili pushed a fourth finger in, knowing Kili loved the stretch, and began to roughly fuck her sister on her hand as she continued to suck at the younger’s throbbing clit. The brunette tilted her pelvis and ground down against Fili’s pleasuring hand as her moans and gasps became more and more chaotic, she was almost there. She just needed-couldn’t fall without-Mahal!

Fili pulled herself off Kili’s hard nub and whispered, “Come for me sister, cum all over my fingers as their fucking you. Scream my name Kili and squirt your sweetness all over while you fall apart around me.”

Kili wailed loudly and orgasmed spectacularly around Fili’s quick fingers, shuddering and moaning in pleasure long after her body had ridden out the wave of ecstasy. Her pussy wouldn’t stop spasming, her cum wouldn’t stop dripping, and she couldn’t quite catch her breath.

Fili scooted back up her little sister’s body to place a soft, wet kiss against her trembling lips while softly laying her right hand over Kili’s breastbone, “Breath with me, Kili, love. Just breathe with me,” she whispered lovingly.

Kili calmed her breaths and synced them with Fili’s, soothing as she inhaled and exhaled with her big sister’s harmonious rhythm. Oh how she loved Fili, she was so gentle, so giving; everything she could want in a sister and a lover.

When her heart had stopped pounding and the butterflies quieted in her belly, Kili curled against Fili and wrapped herself around the blonde possessively.

“Your turn Sister,” the brunette purred.

Fili giggled and cuddled against Kili’s ear, affectionately sucking at the tiny lobe and nipping with her teeth, “Are you sure you don’t want a second one Gimlìth?”

Kili squirmed and whimpered as her pussy started to twitch pleasurably at the suggestion; her body was ridiculously responsive to her Sister’s call.

Fili tapped their foreheads together lightly and chuckled, “Love you so, so much Kili. My Kili, my Gimlìth.”

Kili arched into her sister, already aroused and wanting for more; always more, she could never have enough. Fili kissed her lips passionately, sliding their mouths together wetly, before pulling back to suck on Kili’s lower lip. Her fingers started to tickle and tease down the younger’s damp torso, already seeking out her intimate flesh eagerly. Oh how she was entirely besotted with her beautiful, fiery, courageous, loving, dear little sister. She wouldn’t give this up for anything; within her sister she had found her home.


End file.
